


Books

by KaytheJay



Series: After the End [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), F/F, Fluff, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Eden asks for help reading to the twins.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: After the End [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869130
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Books

“Mama?” Eden asked. 

“Yes, dearest?” Aziraphale replied.

“Can you help me read to the babies?” Aziraphale smiled. She had been trying to get Eden to learn how to read for quite some time now. Usually, it consisted of reading just before Eden would go off to sleep. She wasn’t even sure if her love for books was getting passed down to Eden like she’d hoped. 

“Yes, of course,” She said. “Go pick out a book and you can read to them when they wake up from their nap, alright?” Eden nodded and ran off to his room to pick one of the easy-to-read books that his parents had gotten for him. He had a lot of them. Mostly because his dad was just as excited about getting him into books as his mother was. The only difference was that Dad didn’t actually like reading. 

Eden came back holding a plethora of books. Aziraphale smiled. She was more than happy to sit and read with her children as long as Eden wanted to (and the twins were young enough that they weren’t going to care either). He put the books on the coffee table. 

“I couldn’t decide so I brought all of my favorites,” Eden said as explanation. 

“All the more fun,” Aziraphale replied. “We can read all afternoon with these!”

Eden spread the books out on the table and tried to decide what order he wanted to read the books in while he waited for the twins to wake up. That was just as hard of a choice as limiting his books had been. There were so many good ones, and he didn’t really know where to start. He looked over the books and looked back up to Aziraphale. He sighed. 

“I don’t know where to start,” Eden said. Aziraphale smiled. 

“That’s alright, dearest,” Aziraphale said. “We can pick once the twins are awake. It doesn’t have to be now.” She looked at the clock on the wall. “And they should be awake at any time now.” As if on cue, Arthur started crying, which woke Agnes. Aziraphale stood up and walked to the nursery. “Good morning,” she said, “did you have a good nap?” She heard someone step into the room. She knew it was Crowley coming to help out. 

“Which one are you taking?” Crowley asked, putting her hand on Aziraphale’s shoulder. 

“I was just going to take both of them,” Aziraphale said. “Eden wants to read to them.” Crowley shook her head. 

“And you were just going to leave me out of that?” Aziraphale shrugged. 

“I thought that it wouldn’t interest you, you’re more than welcome to join us,” Aziraphale said. “I could always use more help while I try and teach him how to read.” Crowley smiled and headed over to Arthur’s crib and pulled him out. 

“Oh, yes, I know baby,” Crowley cooed. “It was so awful of your mother and me to leave you here all by yourself.” She started bouncing and rocking him to get him to calm down. Arthur continued to cry. “Baby, everything is so  _ awful _ , isn’t it,” Crowley teased. She walked back and forth across the room to see if that would help. Then she caught the scent. Her face twisted in disgust. “Ah, I see,” she said glumly. “You’ve shit yourself, didn’t you?” 

“Crowley!” Aziraphale scolded. Crowley only shook her head. She could not wait for the day that dirty diapers were a thing of the past. It was the worst part about having a baby. She put Arthur on the table and quickly changed him. He fussed the entire time, but once he was changed, he was much easier to console. 

Once both babies had calmed down, Aziraphale and Crowley headed back to the living room where Eden was waiting eagerly on the couch. Eden hopped off and ran over to his parents as soon as he saw them. 

“Are they ready?” Eden asked. Aziraphale nodded as she sat on the couch. Eden grabbed one of the books at random and sat beside her. Crowley sat on the other side of him. Eden showed both of the twins the book before reading the title and starting. 

He stumbled through most of it. There were so many new sounds and new words that he hadn’t become familiar with just yet. However, Eden was very excited just to be sharing this with the twins. He was always looking for new ways to include them in his activities, and this was something he could do. Aziraphale tried to just let Eden be as much as possible because she believed that being able to sound things out was more important than just having a word read to you once it was clear that you didn’t know what it was. Eden got frustrated a few times, but Aziraphale was supportive of the ordeal. That helped keep Eden calm, as it usually did. 

Eden stumbled his way through a few more books. Each time it seemed he got better at recognizing words. It was this kind of progress that made Aziraphale proud. Eden was working so hard on his reading skills, and it was paying off. 

Once Eden had grown bored of reading, he picked up all of his books and put them away without even having to be asked. Crowley was impressed by this. Usually, he needed reminding at least once to get his things taken care of before he just did it. Aziraphale handed Agnes to Crowley and set a blanket out on the floor so that they could put the twins down. Besides, the twins hadn’t had tummy time yet that day, so Aziraphale figured it was about time that they did that. When Eden came back, he layed down right with the twins and began cooing at them and talking happily with them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon


End file.
